


The Stepping Stool

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Lightbringer Verse [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs and Bickering, Literally posting this at the airport, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Thomas and Silver can't shut their shit up and Marlowe is the sanest member of the household.  Really this entire series is about Marlowe.





	The Stepping Stool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craftnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftnarok/gifts).



> I wrote this porn on the plane. Also, happy birthday, Laura <3

From the couch where James lay with Marlowe curled over his chest, he had a great vantage point to a view: Silver, using his crutch to lift himself onto the tip-toes of his one remaining foot, craning his neck up to kiss Thomas. He was gentleman enough not to mention it, no matter what certain people might think of him. The sight warmed his heart and turned his bones to molten gold, heavy and languid where he lay, tired from the long sea voyage and overcome by indolence and cat.

Thomas had been away on what he referred to as “estate business” when they’d returned from Madi’s island. The manor stood like an eyeless skull, vacant and vapid around them, as if the very soul of the house has been sucked out through the gaping nostrils of the windows.

They had sat around the fire, and stared into the glowing embers, talking over their last voyage, the progress Madi had made rebuilding the Maroon Empire, of how much Mimi looked more like her each day. Of how James’ hands had trembled when he had lifted her into his saddle that first time, and how she had clung to the horse’s mane fearlessly. Silver, blushing a becoming shade of pink, admitted how full of love his heart had been at that moment, watching the man he loved putting his freckled arm around the little girl as she sat there side-saddle in front of him, that he thought it might turn into the ocean and spill out from him.

“It feels odd here without him,” Silver had finally admitted.

“You miss him,” James had said playfully.

Silver’s smile came on almost as a surprise, spreading slowly across his face like the sunrise. “Yeah, I suppose I do,” he admitted and his eyes kindled with the reflection of the flames from the fireplace.

Now that Thomas was back, striding across the threshold like some conquering hero, James barely had the strength to greet him (and besides, moving Marlowe would have been rude), so he enjoyed the vision unfolding before him with a purr that echoed that of the feline perching atop him. Thomas’ hand brushed through Silver’s curls and he pulled his face towards him for a lingering kiss that sent a shiver down to James’ own toes.

“You know something, Mr. Silver?” Thomas stated playfully as he straightened his back and Silver returned the heel of his foot firmly to the ground, “I suspect I shall have to get you a stepping stool. I’m getting far too old and arthritic to bend over each time I kiss you, and as for you, well, it can’t be safe for you to go up on your little tippie-toesies whenever you see me.”

“Oh god,” Flint groaned, hand absentmindedly stroking Marlowe’s ginger fur coat. “Here they go again. Avert your eyes, Marlowe.”

“Oh, fuck your face, Hamilton!” Silver sniped back. “Next time anything of mine lands in the vicinity of your mouth, it’ll be my fist!”

“You like to hiss and scratch, kitten,” Thomas was teasing, “but we both know you’re much more purr than clawsies.”

“Marlowe,” Flint whispered to the cat, “your daddies are both bloody imbeciles.”

He wondered vaguely whether this all was not for his own benefit. They seemed to do just fine when they were left alone together, but somehow when the three of them came within each other’s sphere, sooner or later it turned into a rambunctious cock-fight. His two cockerels obviously needed to be reminded of what was most important in their arrangement: James’ own happiness.

James rolled his head backwards, looking about the parlor to make certain they were truly alone. And then his hand slipped past the cat and into his own breeches. Lazily, he stroked his hand up his cock, thumb pressing against the velvet tip of his head as he swept upwards and into a familiar twist. 

“You don’t want to test me,” Silver had been saying, “I know where you sleep!”

“I don’t know why you’re so recalcitrant with all my brilliant ideas. I think a stepping stool would do us both a world of good,” Thomas continued to tease mercilessly. After all this time, Silver’s height (or rather height disadvantage) remained the butt of his most puerile jokes.

“Get me a stool, and don’t be surprised if you wake up one day to find it up your own arse.”

“I dare say, that’ll take some stretching… I’ll be bound to wake up before you’re done. And need I remind you? James sleeps in between us.”

“Hey! Idiots!” It was as if the sound of his own name had reminded James what his intentions had been in the first place when he began to slowly stroke his own cock to hardness. The outburst had frightened the cat off his chest, but it was for the best.

Their heads snapped around, eyes finally fixing first on James’ face, then on his hand, which now held his erect cock exposed to the afternoon air.

“What’s this then?” Thomas asked, licking his lips at the sight.

“I got something else for your mouths to do, besides all this shit-talk,” James nodded towards his erection and ran his hand up and down the shaft, letting his fingers gently cradle his own balls.

As if drawn by a magical golden thread, Silver and Thomas had both shifted, their bodies moving towards James like the tides compelled by the moon, until they both sank to their knees (with varying degrees of gracefulness) in front of the couch. James had sat up and spread his thighs before their entranced faces. Both his lovers were staring at him with eyes full of wonder and hunger. The only thing more amusing would have been had their tongues been hanging out, but James supposed they’d get to that soon enough.

“Normally I would bow before your venerable age,” Silver had thrown towards Thomas, “but I believe in this case, I’ll have to insist I go first.” Then, his mouth fell open in anticipation and his hand slid up the inside of one of James’ open thighs, making its way towards the swollen cock that towered proudly between their faces.

“Beg your pardon,” Thomas’ hand had come down on Silver’s wrist like a manacle. “Why should I let you go first? You’ve had weeks of him to yourself during your last voyage!”

“You think we get a moment’s peace when we’re on that island? You’ve been there, you know there’s nowhere we can fuck where Mimi won’t accidentally toddle in on us!”

“Why should I have to pay for your lack of imagination? If the two of you are incapable of escaping a toddler, must I go with my mouth empty?”

“You’re unbelievable, the both of you,” James sighed, letting his hands rest gently against the cheek bone of each man. “I attempt to distract you from your arguing, and yet here you are, actually arguing about which of you gets to suck my cock first. Have we learned nothing about sharing in this household?”

“Well, to be perfectly honest,” Thomas said with the barest of shrugs, “most of the time we’re sharing _him_.” He nodded towards Silver with a smile of unmistakable affection, and Silver in turn blushed crimson to the very tops of his adorable, little ears. James was so happy Mimi had inherited them. The thought of another set of those ears out in the world made him the happiest of men.

“All right,” Silver said with a saucy smirk of his own. “We go together.” He quirked an eyebrow at Thomas and pressed closer, his body draping over James’ lap until he drew the length of his tongue up the side of James’ engorged cock, eliciting a helpless whimper from him.

Thomas gave a small hum of approval and leaned across James’ other thigh, one of his arms wrapped around James’ lower back, the other draped languidly down the middle of the spread of his legs. James watched transfixed as both of his lovers pressed their tongues into his heated flesh and dragged them up and down his length, their own mouths all but touching as they traded ministrations. A lick here, a kiss there, the brief bite of someone’s teeth right at the base. James moaned and spread his thighs further for them, allowing his body to be open and vulnerable to their rapacious onslaught. They each moaned in reply, sending trills of pleasure vibrating all the way up James’ spine as he found both his balls tenderly tended to by two moist infernos of Thomas’ and Silver’s mouths.

James threw his head back, surrendering to the pleasurable assault. Someone’s hand had pushed in between his thighs and a brave finger was circling his opening, moistened likely by its owner’s saliva. James shifted his hips to give them easier access and reached his hands forward, landing each on top of a different mop of hair. His lovers breathed like a two-headed dragon beneath the touch of his fingers, rising and falling, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake as their mouths and fingers pressed bruises into his flesh. The build-up of his pleasure had been agonizingly slow, interrupted now and then by someone’s teeth sinking either into the tender flesh of his thigh, or into the fold of his groin. The finger had breached him and was about to be joined by another one, which James was pretty sure belonged on a totally different hand.

“You look so beautiful like this, James,” Thomas whispered into the sensitive slit of James’ cock as he lapped at the pearly essence dripping from the tip. “All ours for the taking.”

“I love the way his skin flushes when he’s in the grip of his own desire,” Silver’s voice was a soft purr washing over James.

James replied merely with and incoherent moan and by thrusting his hips upwards, no matter towards whom. His cock was immediately enfolded by Thomas' clever mouth while Silver’s had wrapped around his base, sucking on the tumescent flesh just this side of painful. James tugged on those curls, his fingers clutched at the nape of Silver’s neck, sending another purr of delight from the base of his cock to the very roots of his hair follicles. Through half-lidded eyes, James watched as Thomas took his time, with both his mouth and his hand, bringing James to the brink, only to ease off and let Silver take over. Thomas had ruled them both up in their enormous bed, but it was a rare pleasure getting to watch Thomas rule himself as he took his time driving James out of his mind.

Thomas sat back on his heels, watching Silver’s throat work around the girth of James’ cock, studying the way their fingers had stretched James open. His own face and neck was flushed a deep shade of pink.

“It should always be this way, shouldn’t it?” he said, almost pensively, his eyes meeting James’ at last. “We are made for cooperation, like the hands, and the feet, and the eyelids, and that is to bring pleasure to the man we both love.”

Silver pulled off of James’ cock only long enough to say “Marcus Aurelius was a pompous git!” before diving down and taking him to the very root again, his throat muscles open and working around James as Thomas surged his finger higher into him, milking the crest of his desire to the surface at last.

James’ body was on fire. It trembled and it sang, and was at last consumed by the heat of Silver and Thomas both pressing alongside him, their hands still milking the last drops of his orgasm from him, while their mouths clamped to the heaving ligaments of his neck.

“I hope you both learned that valuable lesson,” he muttered through leaden lips while two pairs of mouths continued to nibble on him like amiable piranhas. 

“Mmmm we did,” Silver’s purr promised against his ear.

“And now, we shall be upstairs fucking each other,” Thomas whispered into his other ear, accompanied by a soft bite to James’ earlobe. “You’re welcome to come watch, if you can find the strength.”

James was going to swear that he’d definitely have the strength for _that_ but his limbs still felt heavy and lax and his body was rapidly cooling from the absence of his two lovers who were already scampering up the stairs like two randy goats.

“Can we use the swing?” Silver’s voice carried down the stairs.

“You have not earned the swing today!”

“Why do you always get to decide how I get fucked?”

“My house, my rules.”

“You’re a twat, Hamilton.”

“And I’m definitely gagging you before I fuck you.”

James stretched out his limbs with a giant grin on his face. A ball of orange fluff had rematerialized on the couch next to him and James reached his hand out to absentmindedly pet the cat’s soft fur. “We’re surrounded by children, Marlowe,” he said with a content sigh.


End file.
